


Disclaimers

by queermermaids



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mature bc kink and sex mentions, power related sex complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: Kink discussion with everyone's favorite Vibester





	Disclaimers

They were making out, and honestly Cisco has no idea how they got there. It was 3 am at Star Labs, and Harry and him were arguing about something, when Cisco got all up in his face and now they were kissing. They were awkwardly stumbling over to the cot in the corner of the room, faces still attached, and Cisco puts his hands on Harry's chest, stopping them.

  
“Hey, hey wait, stop”

  
Harry stepped back, face flushed, looking sheepish.

  
“Sorry Ramon, I” he gestures between them, “read this wrong, I made this uncomfortable and I'm sor-”

  
“Oh my God Harry shut up for one second” Cisco grabs his face and kisses him. “I just need to talk to you about, err my 'limitations’, so sit down.”

  
“I won't make you do anything you don't want to”, Harry said as Cisco got the extra whiteboard from a closet.

  
“H you do realize I'm the meta here, if you were to do anything I didn't want, I would portal you to an earth where there is no oxygen.”

  
Harry's breath caught and his flush increased.

 

“You find my powers hot? Wow ok, I'm putting that down.”

  
“What?”

  
“Alright, to put it simply my powers make me sub drop after sex, sometimes during, because it makes me oversensitive.”

  
“Ramon, I'm not trying to be annoying, or troll you right now, but I'm not from your Earth, and I have no idea what a sub drop is.”

  
“Nah I got that, when I explained this to Cynthia, I had to use the whiteboard too, it's fine."

 

Harry looked uncomfortable, and Cisco clarified, “she doesn't do long distance so where open, well, actually she said I could only sleep with you, so I guess it's kinda open I don't know how to describe us honestly.”

 

Harry now looked slightly confused.

“Is that going to stop this from happening, me and Cynthia?”

 

“No, just explain”

  
30 minutes, and half a cup of coffee later, the whiteboard was full of definitions and lists labeled H kinks and C kinks.

  
“Alright, so rehash this to me so that I know you understand.”

  
“Vibing makes it so you are very sensitive when fucking, you may need to stop sometimes and decompress, you still are super kinky, way more than me apparently.”

  
“Don't kinkshame me H, unless that is a kink?” Cisco asked jokingly.

  
Harry shook his head no, sitting silent, uncharacteristically.

Cisco sat down with him, rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

  
“Was this too much? I'm sorry I needed you to know this before we started everything.”

  
“No, Cisco this is fine, what made you do this, have this plan in the first place?”

  
“It was before Barry’s flashpoint BS, I had hooked up with this guy, and about halfway through I had to push him off and lock myself in the bathroom to have a panic attack. I don't really remember much, just somehow making a portal to my home, and falling asleep in my bed. It sucked and when I started dating Cy, she had suggested organizing all of this so it's simple for… other...people.”

  
“For me”

  
“Yeah”

Harry turned and kissed him. Cisco felt like his whole body was shining. They kissed for a while when Cisco came up for air and asked “Can I take you home”

  
Harry smirked, “and do what?”

  
“How about we do some sleeping?” Cisco grabbed his keys and grabbed Harry's hand. “Here on Earth 1, sleeping happens, usually before 4:30 am.”

5 weeks later  
“Oh fuck, Harry, Harry, ah stop, stop.”  
Harry let go of his hips and Cisco rolled off of him and landed next to him on his bed.  
“What's wrong?” Harry asked, his voice and face screaming concern. Cisco was shivering, and it was getting more aggressive.

  
“Cold.”

  
He said covering himself with a thin sheet. Harry got up and left the room, and Cisco shivered even more, feeling left behind. He came back in with the thick duvet from the living room, and was rustling around in Cisco's drawers. He came back to the bed with fluffy socks, putting them on Cisco and covering him with the blanket to his chin. Then he got in the bed with him, coming up close to cuddle, angling his cold feet away from Cisco.

  
“Anything else?”

  
He was shivering less, getting warmer from the blanket and the love felt from Harry. “I kinda love you right now.”

  
“So do I” He said, kissing him on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've ever written anything vaugely sex related and I'm working on my dialogue so thank you for reading and if you notice any mistakes I would be thankful for critique!


End file.
